This invention relates generally to an improved dynamic divider circuit for use in an electronic timepiece and especially to a simplified dynamic divider circuit comprised of insulated gate field effect transistors. Dynamic divider circuits comprised of insulated gate field effect transistors consume significent amounts of power when operated at high frequencies. Because the size of a battery is limited in an electronic timepiece, and further because it is necessary to operate electronic timepieces at high frequencies, such divider circuits have been less than completely satisfactory.